


Unified World

by Lady_Harken



Category: Suikoden III
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo and Caesar ponder about the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unified World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quicksilver_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilver_ink/gifts).



The sky was bright azure with occasional clouds floating past, and Hugo raised his right hand towards the sky then looked at it. On his hand, there was the True Fire Rune; through his fingers he could see the sky, and he sighed as he let his hand fall down. They might've had a few True Runes on their side, but a couple of runes weren't going to straight out win the war, especially when the enemy was far more experienced with runes and magic.  
  
Caesar kept telling him not to try fighting all alone, and he had started to realize his strategist was right. There was no way of taking on the Harmonian forces, in addition to whatever monsters Luc employed in his troops now, on his own.  
  
Whatever the case, here he was again, sitting outside the castle. As comfortable and laid-back as Budehuc was compared to the other Zexen places he had seen, he found it to be a little restricting and somehow closed, being used to there being all the space in the world around him back in his home village. If this was how an army leader should have acted, he doubted it, but at the same time there was little he could do when it came to war preparations. Just walking around to let everyone see him to raise morale was one thing, but too much of that made Hugo feel awkward. The expectations placed on him were just overwhelming, and not something he wanted to think about too deeply.  
  
There was a sound on his side and he sat up, noticing that Fubar, who was lying nearby, appeared curious but not actually alerted. That had to mean the griffon knew who was approaching them, and Fubar seemed even a little happy when the person got closer. A smile rose to Hugo's face as he saw his strategist making his way over to him. Caesar, of course. Fubar had taken a bit liking to him by now, which was not a surprise after how much time Hugo and Caesar spent together.  
  
"Thought I'd find you here," Caesar called to him. "Not like it's hard to spot you, with this guy here as a landmark." He stopped by Fubar's head and petted him, and the griffon made a happy sound. "You better not be off here getting all deep in thought and depressed again though, or I will personally kick your cute butt. Or," he coughed. "I could do something worse than that."  
  
Hugo shook his head but looked away to keep Caesar from noticing his embarrassment at the last implication. "Oh, eh, don't worry. I'm not," he replied. "I'm just... Hmm. Well." He looked upwards again. "I was thinking that the sky is beautiful," he said, quickly coming up with an irrelevant subject. "Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"Huh?" Caesar looked at him with a questioning expression then smiled as he sat down. "Sure," he replied. "I do tend to sneak off for my naps outdoors, so I generally do end up staring at the sky a lot. It's quite pretty if you look at it like this." He lay back on the grass and crossed his arms under his head. "And it's sometimes fun to just look up and watch the clouds. Although," he added. "You probably know the sky better than I do. You've lived under it your whole life, while I've mostly gotten to watch it from between buildings. Plus you have this guy."  
  
Like a reply to Caesar's comment, Fubar stuck his head down over Hugo's shoulder and made a low questioning sound. Hugo reached to scratch the griffon's neck, and Fubar nuzzled against his hand, seeming happy. "Suppose," he mused. "Thanks to Fubar, I've been higher up in the sky than most people. The plains out there are pretty flat, though," he wondered. "Guess if you went very high up in the mountains, you'd be closer to the sky, too. Or, you know." He shifted a little and leaned against Fubar's neck as he turned to face Caesar. "You've been around the world, haven't you?"  
  
Caesar turned his head to look at his companion. "Somewhat, I guess? I've been to a few places."  
  
"Definitely more than me, anyway," Hugo said. "The Grasslands were pretty much the whole world to me, but then... All this." He lowered his head a little, then took a deep breath and returned to petting Fubar. "There's Zexen, there's Harmonia, somewhere there's that country where Thomas is from, and there's Dunan and Toran and who knows what's beyond those places. Say, you were born in Toran Republic, right?" Caesar nodded, and Hugo looked at him with a curious expression. "You said you look at the sky from between buildings - so like those big houses in the Ironhead capital, but. Is the sky the same everywhere?"  
  
"I'd guess so?" Caesar replied thoughtfully. "It's the same color, at least. Although I've heard someone say that if you go south from Toran, to the Island Nations, the sky looks lighter blue and the sea looks all sparkly and turquoise." He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think. "It's the same sky, although there's more to that," he continued. "See there's that thing called 'climate' or whatever the scientists call it. In the Grasslands, it's all hot and sunny a lot, while back in Toran, it rains a lot more than in these parts. It's because of the sea or something. Apple might know more, but I..." He laughed a little. "Probably slept through that lesson."  
  
Before Hugo managed to think of it too deeply, Fubar decided he wanted more attention and stuck his head over to Caesar's direction, making demanding sounds. "You better pet him," Hugo said, scratching the griffon's neck some more. "But saying it like that makes the world sound so... Small, after all," he pondered. "The same sky, wherever you go. Are the stars the same everywhere too?"  
  
Caesar gave in and sat up then moved over to sit next to Hugo to be able to pet Fubar more thoroughly. "Almost. Apparently, if you go far far south, you can see a couple of stars that aren't visible from northern regions. Astronomy stuff!" He grinned and shrugged. "There's probably books about that in the library if you're interested. I haven't studied it much, outside knowing how to tell directions by looking at the stars."  
  
"If everyone's under the same sky, then who knows what happens if that Luc freak manages to go through with his plan," Hugo said with a sigh. "Wouldn't only cause problems for the Grasslanders, but everyone in the world. We've got to win this, no matter what."  
  
"Pretty much. But until we have everything together, you need to rest!" Caesar declared. "The leader must look strong and be in perfect condition before the troops, so I suggest you forget about wondering what you should be doing. I'm positive we can leave it to those veteran military folk." His expression turned more serious, and he frowned a little. "I've been overworking my head these past few days myself, really. Need to think of everything Albert could foresee us doing."  
  
Hugo nodded then scratched Fubar's neck some more. "Advice accepted. Don't worry, I've gotten plenty of rest, I think." He looked at Caesar next to him. "You shouldn't overwork yourself. ...Or are you actually just here to slack off?"  
  
The grin on Caesar's face was enough of an answer. "Nothing of that sort! I'm here to talk to my Flame Champion general and... Oh, fine. I figured I need to give my poor brain a breather before I get a headache from all this." He stretched his arms then ruffled Fubar's feathers a bit more. "What better way to do that than spent a little time with you?" Hugo gave him an almost embarrassed smile, and Caesar chuckled. "Oh hey," he said, pointing at the sky. "That cloud over at the lake kinda looks like a griffon, doesn't it?"  
  
Fubar raised his head and looked at the sky, making Hugo laugh. "There's no griffon there, silly! But yeah, it does. And hey, that cloud below it? Totally looks like Sergeant Joe's head!" He grinned a bit then glanced at Caesar "I mean, his beak totally gets like that when he gets mad. Don't tell him I said that, because then he really would get mad."  
  
"I might, just to confirm it," Caesar teased him. "Nah, that old duck's a pain in the butt anyway. Stalks you too much. Gets hard to..." He trailed off and cleared his throat. "And that cloud is definitely shaped like a Furfur," he pointed at the sky. "It kinda has eyes too!"  
  
Their little who-spots-the-weirdest-shaped-cloud competition continued for another few minutes until Hugo pointed towards south. "And that one, it looks like..." He paused at that point and grinned stupidly as he looked at Caesar, who caught the sight of the rather phallic-shaped cloud drifting across the sky.  
  
"...It does," Caesar agreed, barely managing to keep himself from appearing completely immature. "Aheh, let's... not. Else I end up doing things like this," he added as he leaned a tiny bit closer and pressed a quick kiss on Hugo's lips.  
  
Hugo smiled. "And you think I mind that?" He asked with a quiet voice. "I wouldn't mind if you did that a little more. Didn't you want your Flame Champion rested and relaxed?" He edged a little closer and wrapped his arms around Caesar's neck.  
  
As the two got a little closer to each other, Fubar made a low sound and covered them with his wing.  
  


 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> For the Suikoden Fanworks Exchange 2015. Hugo/Caesar shipfic was in the list of prompts I got and I pretty much instantly went for that one, since I ship these two.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
